Switch
by signbear
Summary: When Umi walked into the clubroom one day, she found Honoka, Maki and Rin had turned into kids.


A/N: A couple of episodes from Sket Dance inspired me to write this particular one-shot XD (disclaimer: I don't own love live or sket dance!)

* * *

_Monday afternoon_

"What...on earth is going here?" Umi's jaw gaped open as she entered the club room.

The blue haired second year blinked again, not believing her eyes. When she reopened her eyes, she still saw the same hectic scene.

Three small kids in the room.

One was sitting quietly at a corner of the room.

Two were running around chasing each other.

All of them were wearing over-sized uniforms.

"T-That's...Honoka...right?" Umi muttered as one of the kids with gingered coloured hair - who was running around - suddenly came up to her and gave her a huge grin before resuming to chase after a certain orange short haired kid.

"Umi-chan, what's- ?" Kotori was about to enter the room when she saw the three kids.

"Honoka...chan?"

"That kid...with ginger coloured hair looks a lot like her...right?" Umi turned to her childhood friend, hoping that she wasn't losing her mind.

"Y-Yea...but...how...?" Kotori looked confused as she looked back and forth from Umi and the chibi Honoka.

"That's what I wanted to know..." Umi muttered under her breath.

"Hey, why are you guys standing here- " a new voice spoke before gasping, "Is that Maki-chan?!"

"Huh...?" Kotori and Umi looked at the newcomer, Nozomi, in surprise.

"The red haired small girl right at the corner..." Nozomi muttered, "Ah. She's looking away now."

"And...I think...that's Rin-chan..." a small voice spoke up from behind Nozomi. Hanayo shifted her glasses up to get a clearer look. Indeed it was Rin.

"Rin-chan?!" Kotori blinked before saying, "You're right...the small...Honoka-chan is chasing after the small Rin-chan..."

"But what on earth is going on?" Umi looked lost.

"They...turned into kids...is that it...?" Nozomi questioned out loud.

"B-But how? How can they just...turn into a kid?" Umi asked.

"I have no idea..." Kotori said.

"What's this fuss all about?" another voice spoke out.

"Oh, Eri-chi..." Nozomi greeted the Student Council President.

"Ah...hi Nozomi...why is everybody gathered at the-" she paused as she too in the sight before her, "Honoka...Rin...and Maki...?"

"It is as you see it," Nozomi said solemnly.

"Um...shall we move into the clubroom and not gather at the door instead...?" Eri suggested calmly though inside, she was anything but calm.

Quickly, everyone moved to sit at the desks. Chibi Rin and chibi Honoka had stopped running and were panting for breath now.

"Right...is everyone here...?" Eri began, an awkward tension seemed to be filling the air.

"...Niko-chi's not here yet..." Nozomi pointed out.

"Where is-"

"Sorry, I'm late! I was buying a drink!" someone burst into the room.

"Niko-chi..."

"Why is everyone- Wait. Why the hell are there three kids in this clubroom?!"

"Calm down...Niko-chan..." Kotori said, "That's what we're trying to figure out here..."

"Oh..Okay..." Niko blinked before taking a seat next to Nozomi.

"Anyone has any idea what's going on?" Eri began.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Who's the first one here then?" Eri asked.

Umi looked at the blonde uneasily, "I was here first...but they were already here when I came..."

"I see..." Eri frowned before sighing.

"But...what are we going to do now?" Hanayo asked quietly.

"I guess...the only solution is to watch and wait...right?" Nozomi said.

"Since we have no idea what's going on after all..." Niko added.

"And hopefully they'll return to normal soon..." Umi muttered.

"Yea..." Kotori nodded.

"Then it's settled then?" Eri looked at the rest of Muse.

All of them nodded in agreement.

"Hey kids! Gather up here!" Eri instructed.

Chibi Honoka, Rin and Maki immediately stopped what they're doing and headed towards the desk.

Eri took in a deep breath before asking softly, "Do you three recognise who we are?"

Chibi Honoka paused for a moment before pointing at Umi and Kotori, "Umi-nee-chan and Kotori-nee-chan!" Everyone blinked in surprise.

"Honoka-chan...still remembers us..." Kotori mused out loud.

"How about you, Rin-chan?" Niko asked.

"Kayo-nee-chin...Niko-nee-chan!" Rin happily said.

Everyone turned expectantly at chibi Maki who said softly and quietly before looking away, "That's Nozomi-nee-san and Eri-nee-san..."

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

"Aw, she's so cute~" Kotori gushed as she proceeded to hug the red haired girl tightly.

"W-What...are you doing?!" the poor girl tried to push the greyish-brown haired girl away but to no avail.

"Look, Umi-chan! Maki-chan's so cute when she's younger! ah~"

The bluenete only glanced at Kotori and then at chibi Maki. _Indeed she's cute... _Umi thought with a slight blush.

Kotori finally released chibi Maki with a contented smile on her face.

"Don't ever touch me again!" chibi Maki huffed before residing back to the corner of the room, crossing her arms indignantly.

"She's also cute when she's angry..." Kotori grinned.

"Kotori..." Umi thought she should stop her childhood friend from angering the red head any further.

At the side of the room, Niko was trying her best not to jump onto the adorable chibi red head. She was trying not to show it but the fact was, the miniature version of Maki was so cute that the twin-tailed girl almost had a nosebleed.

Nozomi noticed this and grinned mischievously, "She's so cute that it makes you want to glomp her huh?"

"N-Nozomi!" Niko glared at the purple haired girl, blushing slightly.

Nozomo laughed before heading towards Eri, who was watching chibi Honoka quietly. Chibi Honoka was now trying to pull chibi Maki up, to convince her to play with her and chibi Rin.

"Eri-chi...?"

"How could such a small and cute kid grow up to be like...that...?" Eri questioned out loud, referring to Honoka.

"She's already this energetic when's she's young huh..." Nozomi smiled.

"Rin-chan..." a short haired brunette murmured, "That brings back lots of memories..."

"Hanayo?" Eri looked over to chibi Rin.

Chibi Rin was now also trying to pull chibi Maki up.

"Do you hate us?" chibi Honoka asked sadly.

Chibi Maki immediately denied, "N-No. It's not like I hate you guys...or anything...I..."

"Hey, Maki-chan," Rin put her hand on the red haired girl's head, "Maybe you're just shy?"

Chibi Maki blushed and said nothing.

Before chibi Honoka could say anything she gasped out.

"What's wrong?!" Umi immediately asked worriedly.

"Ahh..." chibi Honoka gasped again, this time clutching her chest, "It...hurts...my chest...hurts...Umi..nee...chan..."

Before the blue haired girl could do anything, chibi Honoka started to grow in front of their eyes.

Shocked and disbelief coloured everyone's face at the miraculous sight in front of them.

Just as chibi Honoka transformed back to normal, two more gasps and groans could be heard.

Chibi Rin and chibi Maki too, were clutching their chest, shuddering as they cried out in pain.

Chibi Rin and chibi Maki returned back to normal.

The whole room was silent. The on lookers were trying to process everything that happened and were too shocked to even speak.

"W-What's...going on...? Honoka asked.

"They...returned back to normal..." Eri could only say.

"It's like magic..." Nozomi agreed.

"Um...guys?" Rin looked at the rest of Muse.

"Anyone...can explain what's going on...?" Maki frowned.

"You three..." Umi began.

"...turned into a kid..." Kotori finished.

"Huh?!" Honoka, Maki and Rin said together.

With a sigh, Umi began recounting the story to the trio.

* * *

"I see..." Honoka muttered, as if understanding what happened.

"...but...why can't we remember what happened?" Rin questioned.

"It feels like there's a blank space in my memories...it's...unsettling..." Maki muttered.

"We're trying to figure out what happened before I came in," Umi explained, "Do you guys remember what happened when you came into the club room?"

"I...When I came here, Honoka and Rin were already in the room..." Maki started to say, "Honoka...offered me a drink though..."

"A drink?" Kotori echoed.

"Yep, A bottle of Coke!" Rin chirped, "Honoka-chan gave me one as well!"

"Did you guys eat or drink anything else?" Eri inquired.

Maki and Rin shook their heads.

"So, Honoka-chan, did you drink a bottle of Coke yourself as well?" Kotori asked.

"...Yes..." the ginger haired girl said quietly.

"Where did you get it from...?" Nozomi looked over.

"Some random man on the streets gave them to me yesterday." Honoka paused, "He said that he had to get rid of three bottles of Coke or else his...students would 'kill' him. He mentioned that one of his students had threatened to use her hockey field stick to smash him if he brought the bottled Coke into their clubroom again. Since it's a waste to throw the bottles of Coke away, I offered to take it."

Everyone could only stare at the second year in disbelief.

"It's true! I'm not lying!" Honoka exclaimed.

"...It's not that we don't belief you..." Hanayo started.

"It's just that...that man...sounds so suspicious." Maki said.

"...one would usually wonder why his students would kill him for giving them bottled Coke..." Nozomi added.

"and...that female student sounds dangerous as well..." Eri muttered, "using a hockey stick to attack someone...that's the first time I've heard of it."

Umi sighed, "From what Honoka said just now... we can assume that the man who gave Honoka the bottles of Coke is the culprit behind what happened just now. It's the most...logical explanation...ironically."

Kotori nodded in agreement, "Besides, it would make sense since only the three of them drank the Coke..."

Maki grimaced, "Yea, no wonder his students wanted to 'kill' him..."

"Wait!" a thought suddenly dawned upon Umi, "Are the bottles of Coke still in the clubroom?!" Umi's face paled.

"...Yes..." Honoka said, almost meekly.

"Uh oh..." Rin muttered.

"What's wrong - " Maki stopped when she saw that a certain twin tailed third year holding a bottle of Coke near the entrance of her mouth.

"What are you guys staring at - oh crap..." Colour drained off Niko's face as she slowly put down the Coke on the table.

"N-Niko...chan...?" Honoka called the black haired girl's name.

"That's...the Coke that...I drank from..." Maki trailed off.

"It seems like...Niko drank...from the wrong bottle..." Eri stated, almost too calmly as she saw an identical but unopened bottle of Coke right next to the one Niko drank from.

Cold sweat dripped down from the sides of Niko's forehead as she gulped.

"...I'm...sorry...Niko-chan..." Honoka apologised uneasily.


End file.
